


i am just holding these for a friend

by tsukkkiii (becauseitisbitter)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Funny, M/M, and there mentions of alcohol, and they enjoy to make fun of daichi, but they are college students, daichi is bad at flirting, kind of crack, kuroo and bokuto are pranksters, or at least trying to be, what a surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 10:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3116879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becauseitisbitter/pseuds/tsukkkiii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo watched how Daichi was now on his knees, trying to gather them up, frantically sweating.<br/>“Listen, I just, oh fuck-” Another bunch of them fell out of his pockets and second by second, the man known to be the cool and strong-willed captain of the volleyball team, was losing his calm. “These aren't mine, they are probably my friends, no- fuck, just listen!”</p><p>or the one where Kuroo and Bokuto prank Daichi by loosely putting pornography in his pockets, ready to spill out, while he is trying to flirt with Suga.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i am just holding these for a friend

**Author's Note:**

> okay, this is my very first haikyuu fic, so i am super sorry if there is a lot of OCness and all that going on.  
> it's a dumb idea that i had for a long time which was actually inspired by a text post on tumblr.  
> i hope you like it!  
> (the character constellation is AUish, and everyone's in college, too)

 

It was something that had to be done. Actually, it was something they had tried every Halloween ever since they met each other. But yet, but yet; they had to succeed. It was almost like the goddess Fortuna was never on their side and at first they thought this year would be no different.

It had all started in their last year of high school. Back then mid-terms, graduation, university applications and other things had been the tenor of their minds. So a Halloween party had been a welcoming change from their dull lives.  
Okay, that was clearly an exaggeration, their lives never really had been dull at all.  
How could it be when your best friends are no other than Kuroo Testurou and Bokuto Koutarou. It is a deadly combination and Daichi will never understand how that even happened. (Well, they did have something in common that bound them even now: Volleyball. And they were pretty good at it, too.)  
Anyway, on that very party Kuroo and Bokuto found the idea to prank their best friend to be the best idea they ever had since first picking up a volleyball and they continued that idea until this day. Unfortunately – as they tried jumping from behind corners, trying to make him eat disgusting stuff, and even buying really expensive tools to either shock him (literally an electric shocker in various locations) or to make the lights flicker in whatever room Daichi sat foot in – it never worked. Because Daichi always knew what they were trying to do and most of the times he even turned it around on them.  
Once they wanted to shake his hand, while having an electric shocker hidden there. Somehow Daichi made them forget about it and they face-palmed and thus face-shocked themselves.  
The other year, they put chilli in his drinks, but at some point their smart friend had switched his drinks with theirs.  
No, they never once did it.

Until this day. This glorious day, when they were at their dorm's Halloween party and they saw Daichi freeze and stare towards the door of the apartment, apparently a reaction to someone's arrival. And oh, they knew who was the only one that could change Sawamura Daichi from the stoic and serious into the blushing and stuttering. The one and only Sugawara Koushi.  
He was an English Major and he was actually nothing like Daichi or Kuroo and Bokuto.  
Suga – that's what everyone called him because he literally was as cute as sugar – was an actual angel and if you loved yourself, you would want to befriend him. To quote Daichi: “He is nice, his smile is as contagious as STDs and even his voice is just really... you know...” Kuroo pulled up one of his eyebrows which made him look even more obnoxious than usual, while he listened – yet again – to the endless qualities of Sugawara Koushi. It's not like he disliked the guy. He really was a nice and easygoing person, but Daichi's crush on him and how he started to almost enumerate what's great about him, has become old news. Kuroo had been the one that had introduced Suga to him (Kenma was also an English Major and apparently they were in the same study group or something) and ever since he had brought Suga and Kenma along once or twice, Daichi had managed to have some conversations with him, though they were all really, really embarrassing to listen to. Which made it even more fun, of course.  
Because no matter how well Daichi was at receiving a difficult serves, at keeping a volleyball team in check, no matter how intimidating he could get and no matter how reserved and calmed he usually seemed to be – he was just plain horrible at flirting. And Kuroo and Bokuto made sure to remind him of that repeatedly, because that's what best friends did.  
It really was a tragedy, because one time he really had started the conversation with “Wow, racism is really shitty right?” and Suga had just stared at him because that had been the second time they had ever met and the awkward silence that followed was only interrupted by Bokuto chocking on his beer because he had to laugh so much. (He had also added “and water is wet” which made Daichi blush even more and also earned Bokuto a glare which was usually really fearsome, but right now made it even funnier.)  
Suga – bless his heart – had just smiled politely, probably trying not to make fun of him, too and then swiftly started a much smoother conversation which made Bokuto stop laughing and everyone shift their attention away from Daichi's misery.  
After he had left, Kuroo couldn't stop but add, “Oho, so was that your way of dirty talk, huh? What's next? Homophobia is mean? Child abuse must stop? Running over old men and then driving away leaving their corpse to rot is illegal and also really bad?”  
That had earned him a fist on his head. It was kind of worth it.  
So right now, Kuroo wanted nothing more than listen to yet another poor attempt at Daichi-charms-the-gentleman-of-his-heart-conversation-opener. He was just about to call Suga over, when Bokuto grabbed his arm and dragged him away from Daichi.  
“Hey, hey, dude, this is it. This is our chance. I have such a good idea, you don't even know.” Kuro raises his eyebrow once again as he leans in to listen more closely.  
“Ohoho? And what would that be?”

 

* * *

 

 

It took Daichi one beer, two “you can do this, stay cool” and another “calm you nips, lover boy” from Kuroo and a friendly, yet unnecessary slap on his backside, before he went over to Suga who was talking to some other people, actually laughing and probably having way more fun then Daichi could ever offer. _No, don't think that. You are plenty fun. You are a fun guy. Go over there and make him laugh._  
While walking to the other side of the room, Daichi had the feeling everyone he passed was staring at him. Which was ridiculous, no one was staring at him. Maybe there were blown away by his really cool Thor costume. That's it, for sure.  
He eventually reached the group Suga was standing with, but he had already turned around to him and welcomed him with one of his trademark smiles that made Daichi's heart speed up like he was a stupid, crushing teenager. (Okay, maybe he really felt like a stupid, crushing teenager, whatever). He can blame it on the alcohol.  
“Hey, Daichi-san! Good to see you here. I love your costume!” Suga had fully turned around to him, his former group seemed forgotten and anyone – but Daichi, of course – would have noticed their smug smiles and they also would have noticed that Suga just kept joining Kenma everytime to see Kuroo because that would also mean he'd get to see Daichi, since they were room mates. They would also notice that Suga would practically shine whenever Daichi called him "Suga" or "Sugawara" and he secretely wondered what it would sound like to hear his first name in that deep and soothing voice. Suga knew that Daichi liked him, too, but he head no idea how to approach him. He had been hoping for the other one to make the first move, but suddenly he really doubted that would happen any time soon and it's more than frustrating.

“Th-thanks! I really like yours, too. I am glad you came!” So far so good, Daichi thought to himself and he tried to casually lean against the door frame next to them, looking cool and totally chill because that's was he was: so chill. Well, that didn't work out. Instead he leaned against Tsukishima, who was actually leaning there, while talking to Yamaguchi. He then stepped away, startled by being leaned on by his very own team captain. That almost made Daichi fall on his face in front of his crush bus he managed to stay on his feet... by ramming his shoulder and almost his cheek against that stupid door frame (why did he ever get the idea to lean on anything it was such a stupid idea, never lean on anything!) and that hurt - a lot - but at least he did not fall down.

Something else did.

Daichi didn't notice it at first, he just followed Sugas eyes which were staring down onto the floor, wide and in shock. Out of his pockets fell down a worrying amount of very explicit pictures of young men. An unnatural sound left Daichi's mouth and he dropped down to his knees to hastily collect them which made even more fall out of his pockets. What the fuck is happening? Why are these in his pocket? Who did- Oh no. Oh those _fuckers._

 

* * *

 

Kuro and Bokuto actually needed to sit down because they could not possibly stop laughing. Seeing Daichi almost smash his face against a door while trying to lean against it was already enough. But then seeing how their plan started to fall into place and watching those photos fall out of every pocket he possessed (which were put there very carefully by the two of them while Daichi needed his internal prep-talk and a beer before he could over to talk to Suga) was the cherry on top of a gigantic mountain of cream. It was actual perfection. Even more so the face Daichi made when he realizes what was happening to him. They did it. After all these years.  
Kuroo watched how Daichi was now on his knees, trying to gather them up, frantically sweating.  
“Listen, I just, oh fuck-” Another bunch of them fell out of his pocket and second by second, the man known to be the cool and strong-willed captain of the volleyball team, was losing his calm. “These aren't mine, they are probably my friends, no- fuck, just _listen_!”  
Another roar of laughter leaves them and they couldn't even stop when Daichi finally managed to get all of them – while others had shifted their attention to the spectacle now, too – and stomped over to them. “What the fuck is wrong with you?! What are you? Twelve?”

None of them actually made an effort to answer to the furious guy. Kuroo even had actually tears in his eye and he just waved him off, shaking his head and laughing even more. This would have his consequences, very likely, but they really didn't care.

 

 

 


End file.
